Always
by svtAlien
Summary: Hari ini tanggal 15 Juni. Tanggal kesukaan sekaligus tanggal yang dibenci Jihoon. Kenapa ia membencinya? Sebab hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pemuda itu. [Oneshoot] SoonHoon/HoZi. Kwon Soonyoung. Lee Jihoon. R&R?


**Author:** svtAlien

 **Rate:** T

 **Cast:** Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, etc.

 **Pairing:** SoonHoon/HoZi

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita milik saya dan karakter dari Tuhan YME

.

 _._

 _"Sekarang dan selamanya, aku akan selalu mencintaimu."_

 _._

 _._

Hari ini tanggal 15 Juni. Tanggal kesukaan sekaligus tanggal yang dibenci Jihoon. Kenapa ia membencinya? Sebab hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun _namja_ itu. _Namja_ yang ia cintai, Kwon Soonyoung.

Bangun di pagi hari sekitar pukul 08.00, Jihoon lalu memulai aktivitas paginya seperti biasa. Mandi, makan, lalu bersiap. Bersiap kemana? Tentu saja bertemu dengan Soonyoung. Pemuda itu akan marah kalau Jihoon tidak mengunjunginya hari ini.

Menatap cermin dengan ukuran setengah tinggi badannya, Jihoon dapat melihat pantulan seluruh tubuhnya dengan jelas. Baju lengan pendek bergaris-garis biru serta celana denim pendek.

"Yosh."

Jihoon merasa siap. Ponsel di tangannya menunjukan pukul 10.03. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu depan.

Panggilan Yoongi, kakak sepupunya menghentikan langkah Jihoon.

"Jihoon."

Jihoon berjalan perlahan ke arah sumber suara yaitu ruang keluarga. Ia lalu menemukan Yoongi yang tengah duduk di sofa dengan buku di tangan sang _rapper_.

"Kau pergi menemui Soonyoung ya?" tanya Yoongi. Ia hanya ingin memastikan Jihoon pergi ke mana, meskipun ia sebenarnya sudah tahu pasti kemana Jihoon akan pergi, mengingat hari ini tanggal 15 Juni.

"Begitulah." jawab Jihoon.

"Sampaikan salamku dengannya ya."

Yoongi tersenyum. Jihoon juga ikut tersenyum.

"Pasti."

.

.

Jihoon melangkah perlahan. Berjalan di trotoar dengan berbagai bangunan di pinggirnya. Ia dapat melihat sebuah _petshop_. Sebuah hamster yang lucu diletakan di _etalase_ toko itu lengkap dengan kandang serta aksesoris di dalamnya.

Jihoon berhenti sejenak. Ia meletakan telunjuknya di kaca _etalase_ toko itu. Si hamster yang tak tahu apa-apa bergerak seolah tertarik dengan jari Jihoon.

Jihoon tertawa kecil. Hamster ini lucu sekali. Ia mengingatkannya akan Soonyoung.

.

.

 _"Hei, Jihoon-ie, coba kau lihat hamster ini!"_

 _Jihoon memberhentikan langkahnya. Ia lalu ikut memperhatikan objek yang tengah Soonyoung tatap. Sabtu malam. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah mall sekarang._

 _"Ada apa dengan hamster itu?" ujar Jihoon, tidak mengerti alasan mengapa Soonyoung harus memperhatikan hamster itu._

 _"Lucu ya! Sama sepertimu."_

 _Jihoon mengernyitkan alisnya._

 _"Jangan menyamakanku dengan hamster. Lagipula kau lebih mirip hamster dibandingkan aku."_

 _Soonyoung tersenyum jahil._

 _"Heh~ Tumben sekali kau mengatakanku 'lucu'."_

 _Jihoon terlihat agak kesal._

 _"Aku tidak mengatakan kalau kau itu 'lucu', Soonyoung."_

 _"Kau baru saja mengatakannya secara tidak langsung. Akui saja, Jihoon." ujar Sooonyoung masih dengan wajah jahilnya._

 _Jihoon terlihat tambah kesal._ _"Tidak mau. Kenapa aku harus mengakui sesuatu yang tidak kukatakan? Bodoh."_

 _Pemuda mungil itu berjalan, mengabaikan Soonyoung yang masih diam di posisinya sambil terkekeh pelan melihat pacar keras kepalanya yang ngambek._

.

.

Jihoon kembali berjalan. Setelah beberapa meter, ia menemukan sebuah distro dengan lagu Beyonce yang terputar lumayan keras. Langkah demi langkah, lagu itu lambat laut terdengar semakin kecil lalu menghilang.

 _Beyonce - halo_

Itu lagu yang dinyanyikan penyanyi kesukaan Soonyoung.

.

.

 _Soonyoung dan Jihoon sedang berada di kamar Soonyoung. Lebih tepatnya di atas kasur Soonyoung. Jihoon bermain game di ponselnya dengan badan yang menghadap ke arah Soonyoung sementara sang kekasih_ _lebih memilih untuk membaca komik dengan posisi terlentang. Tidak ada interaksi berarti antara mereka berdua. Suasana pun tenang, hanya lagu dari ponsel Soonyoung yang terdengar. Meski begitu, keduanya merasa nyaman._

 _Lagu penyanyi favorit Soonyoung terdengar. Jihoon tiba-tiba kepikiran untuk menanyakan sesuatu._

 _"Kenapa kau suka Beyonce?"_

 _Perhatian Soonyoung teralihkan. Pemuda itu terlihat sedang berpikir._

 _"Karena dia seksi?"_

 _Kesal. Jihoon tidak seharusnya bertanya ke Soonyoung. Ia lalu memunggungi Soonyoung._

 _"Oi, jangan marah dong."_

 _Soonyoung melepas komiknya kemudian memeluk Jihoon dari belakang, berusaha untuk memperbaiki mood pemuda mungilnya._

 _"Aku tidak marah."_

 _"Bohong."_

 _Jihoon diam._

 _Soonyoung menghela nafas panjang._ _"Kau tidak perlu marah. Lagipula kau lebih seksi dari Beyonce, Jihoon-ie." bisik Soonyoung di telinga Jihoon._

 _Jihoon dapat merasakan pipinya yang mulai panas._ _"Dasar mesum."_

.

.

Berjalan lima menit dari distro tersebut, maka kau akan menemukan sebuah _gym._ Mata Jihoon teralihkan. Ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan _gym_ sih sebenarnya. Urusan kuliah dan _project_ musiknya sudah cukup membuatnya sibuk. Ia lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu kosongnya untuk bersantai dan menghibur diri dibandingkan ke _gym_.

.

.

 _"Aku iri dengan otot Seungcheol hyung."_

 _"Hah?"_

 _Baiklah, Jihoon dan Soonyoung sedang jajan di pinggir jalan dan Soonyoung tiba-tiba mengatakan hal random. Untung saja eomuk di tangan Jihoon tidak jatuh._

 _"Aku juga ingin memiliki otot seperti Seungcheol hyung. Kemarin aku mendengar Jeonghan hyung bercerita kalau ia senang melihat bentuk tubuh Seungcheol hyung dengan ototnya yang gagah."_

 _Jihoon memasang muka tidak peduli sambil mengunyah makanan di mulutnya, tampak tidak tertarik dengan kisah Soonyoung._

 _"Lalu? Kau suka Jeonghan hyung, begitu? Pergi saja ke gym sana kalau kau mau otot-otot di badanmu." ujar Jihoon. Ia mengambil setusuk eomuk lagi._

 _"Bukan begitu," protes Soonyoung. "Habisnya kau juga bilang kalau kau suka pria seperti Seungcheol hyung. Jadi kalau aku punya otot seperti Seungcheol hyung, mungkin kau akan tambah menyukaiku?"_

 _Jihoon mendelik. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Soonyoung. Mungkin ia sudah gila hingga_ _mengutarakan pikiran anehnya di tempat seperti ini. Apalah arti sebuah otot, pikir Jihoon._

 _"Dasar aneh."_

 _Soonyoung malah terlihat tambah protes, "Hei, apa salahnya menyenangkan hati pacar?"_

.

.

Entah telah berapa meter ia berjalan. Jihoon akhirnya dapat melihat sebuah toko bunga. Ia lalu membuka pintu masuk toko bunga itu.

Suara bel berbunyi terdengar, tanda ada orang yang masuk. Si pemilik _flower shop_ terlihat. Pemuda itu tampak tak asing lagi bagi Jihoon.

"Ah, Jihoon!" seru Jeonghan, pemilik _flower shop_ itu. "Mau mengambil pesanan untuk Soonyoung ya?" Jihoon mengangguk.

"Tunggu sebentar ya." Jeonghan beranjak pergi. Jihoon lalu duduk sejenak sambil menunggu Jeonghan. Matanya bergerak perlahan ke seluruh penjuru _flower shop_.

Jihoon jadi ingat saat-saat ia kemari bersama Soonyoung.

.

.

 _"Hei, Jihoon! Coba pilih satu bunga yang menurutmu paling cocok untukku."_

 _Jihoon melirik ke arah Soonyoung yang tengah memasang senyum lebar. Kegiatan observasinya yang ia lakukan sedari tadi terinterupsi oleh seruan Soonyoung._

 _"Malas." ujar Jihoon. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengagumi bunga-bunga ini dibanding memenuhi permintaan Soonyoung yang_ _—_ _menurut Jihoon—bodoh_.

 _"Eh~ Ayolah, Jihoon. Memilih satu bunga itu tidak sulit." Soonyoung mulai merengek._

 _Jihoon mendengus. Tidak akan susah kalau jenis bunganya tidak sebanyak ini, pikirnya. Tapi Jihoon tahu Soonyoung itu keras kepala (sama sepertinya), jadi Jihoon memutuskan untuk memilih asal dan mengambil setangkai bunga berwarna ungu tua di dekatnya._

 _"Yang ini." Jihoon menyerahkan bunga itu ke Soonyoung yang lalu diambil oleh Soonyoung._

 _"Basil Red Leaf?" Soonyoung membaca nama bunga itu yang berada di dekat tempat Jihoon berdiri._

 _Jihoon menggerakan kedua bahunya ke atas. Ia juga tidak tahu bunga yang ia pilih._

 _Soonyoung mengambil sebuah ponsel dari kantong celananya. Jarinya bergerak cepat di atas layar ponsel tersebut._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jihoon._

 _"Mencari arti bunga ini di internet." jawab Soonyoung. Matanya tidak bergerak dari layar ponsel hingga akhirnya ia menemukan arti bunga Basil Red Leaf itu di suatu situs._

 _"Aku menemukannya, Jihoon."_

 _"Bacalah."_

 _Jihoon kembali melakukan kegiatan observasi kecil-kecilannya, sementara Soonyoung membaca potongan artikel yang ia temukan._

 _"Eum.. Di sini dikatakan bahwa bunga basil digunakan sebagai simbol_ _—" Soonyoung tersenyum._ _"Hem, kurasa bunga yang kau pilih ini lumayan cocok."_

 _"Maksudmu?" Jihoon menoleh._

 _"Mirip seperti kau yang sering sekali mengatakan kau benci, padahal kau sebenarnya mencintaiku. Bunga basil digunakan sebagai simbol cinta dan benci." Soonyoung lalu memperhatikan bunga di tangannya dengan seksama. "Bunga ini terlihat suram namun indah. Seperti cintamu kepadaku mungkin? Terkesan suram dan dingin namun sebenarnya sangat indah." Soonyoung terkekeh pelan._

 _"Jangan mengatakan hal yang memalukan seperti itu." Pipi Jihoon memerah._

 _"Jihoon, kau malu ya~" ejek Soonyoung. "Pacarku manis sekali."_

 _Jihoon memukul bahu Soonyoung. Cukup keras hingga yang lebih tinggi mengaduh sakit. Soonyoung kemudian mengambil tujuh tangkai bunga berwarna kuning cerah di antara tumpukan bunga yang berada di dekatnya._

 _"Untukmu." Soonyoung menyerahkan bunga-bunga itu ke Jihoon. "Dafodil. Tujuh tangkai bunga dafodil."_

 _"Artinya?" Jihoon memiringkan kepalanya._

 _"Tujuh tangkai bunga berarti mencintai, sedangkan dafodil berarti kebahagiaan. Aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin kau bahagia, Jihoon."_

 _Soonyoung tersenyum hangat, begitu hangat hingga Jihoon tidak dapat menahan senyuman untuk ikut muncul di wajahnya._

.

.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Jihoon."

Kedatangan Jeonghan membuat Jihoon tersadar. Ia melihat jam di ponselnya. Pukul 10.44. Bernostalgia sepertinya membuatnya tidak sadar akan waktu.

"Tidak apa, _hyung._ " ujar Jihoon lalu mengambil karangan bunga yang ia pesan dari tangan Jeonghan.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa nanti malam di kafe Jisoo." Jeonghan mengingatkan.

"Iya. Aku juga akan mengajak Soonyoung." Jihoon tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Pasti akan menyenangkan kalau Soonyoung datang."

Kedua pemuda itu tertawa. Jihoon lalu pamit dengan Jeonghan. Ia beranjak keluar dari _flower shop_ tersebut.

Saat membuka pintu, Jihoon melihat dua orang anak laki-laki yang sedang berlari. Umur mereka sepertinya berkisar tujuh tahun. Anak laki-laki yang di depan menarik tangan temannya yang di belakang sambil berlari penuh semangat dan tawa. Temannya yang di belakang dengan tubuh yang lebih mungil terlihat berlari dengan senyuman kecil. Mereka berdua nampak bahagia.

Jihoon tersenyum asimetris. Lagi-lagi ia mengingat Soonyoung.

"Kau curang, Soonyoung."

Pemuda itu lalu berjalan dengan karangan bunga di tangannya.

Ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Soonyoung.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon sampai di sebuah pemakaman umum. Ia tersenyum lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam pemakaman tersebut. Berjalan perlahan, tak ada seorang pun yang terlihat. Jihoon lalu berhenti berjalan ketika ia berdiri tepat di makam _orang itu_.

"Halo." sapa Jihoon.

Sebuah karangan bunga terlihat di makam tersebut. "Bunga itu pasti dari orangtuamu." Jihoon tersenyum. Ia berjongkok kemudian meletakan bunga yang ia bawa di makam itu.

"Cuacanya cerah bukan?" tanya Jihoon, tak mengharapkan balasan karena ia tahu tidak akan ada yang menjawab.

"Banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu." ujarnya dengan nada ceria.

"Tadi pagi aku bangun jam delapan. Lebih cepat dari biasanya kan?" Jihoon bercerita dengan bangga. Yah, dia kan biasanya bangun jam sembilan saat hari libur. "Yoongi _hyung_ titip salam untukmu."

Jihoon mengubah posisinya hingga sekarang ia duduk bersila di atas rumput depan makam tersebut. "Kau tahu, aku melihat banyak hal di perjalanan kemari. Hal-hal itu membuatku mengingatmu."

"Awalnya aku lewat di depan sebuah _petshop_. Ada hamster di _etalase_ toko itu. Lucu. Sama seperti hamster yang kita lihat saat di _mall_ dulu. Hamster itu juga lucu sepertimu, hehe." Jihoon terkekeh. "Kau harusnya senang karena aku akhirnya mengakui bahwa kau itu lucu."

"Lalu aku lewat di depan sebuah distro. Mereka memutar lagu Beyonce si penyanyi kesukaanmu terlalu keras. Aku jadi ingat saat kau mengatakan aku lebih seksi dari Beyonce dulu." Ia memegang kedua pipinya yang terasa panas. "Kau terdengar mesum."

"Aku juga lewat di depan sebuah _gym_." Nada suara Jihoon terdengar bersemangat. "Ingat saat kau mengatakan ingin punya otot seperti Seungcheol _hyung_ dulu? Itu benar-benar konyol dan pada akhirnya kau juga tidak mendapatkan otot seperti itu." Ia tersenyum. "Tapi tidak masalah, karena aku tetap mencintaimu tanpa otot-otot itu."

"Aku mampir di _flower shop_ Jeonghan _hyung._ Tempat itu dipenuhi bunga-bunga yang indah seperti biasa. Sama seperti saat kita ke sana dulu, saat dimana kau memberikanku tujuh tangkai bunga dafodil itu. Aku masih menyimpannya di kamarku. Akhir-akhir ini bunga-bunga itu nampak layu, tapi tak apa. Aku tidak akan membiarkan bunga itu mati. Tidak akan pernah."

Jihoon mendongak. Matanya menatap hamparan langit biru di atas kepalanya. Begitu cerah. Matahari bersinar. Hangat. Tidak terlalu panas, membuat Jihoon betah berada di luar. Ia merasa nyaman. "Bahkan langit biru itu mengingatkanku padamu _—_ " Ia menatap nisan di depannya. " _—_ Kwon Soonyoung."

"Rasanya seperti kau yang melakukannya." lanjutnya.

"Kau sengaja ya?" Jihoon memasang wajah sok kesal. "Sebegitu inginnya membuatku selalu mengingatmu?"

"Itu tindakan bodoh sebenarnya." Jihoon mendengus. "Sudah dua tahun berlalu, Soonyoung- _ie_. Tidak sehari pun terlewat tanpa diriku yang selalu mengingatmu."

"Melupakanmu terlalu sulit." Mata Jihoon memanas. Pertahanannya pecah. Setitik air mata keluar. "Sulit sekali. Aku tak bisa melakukannya." Jihoon mengusap air matanya, berusaha untuk menghentikan air matanya untuk keluar. Tapi itu tidak berguna, air matanya justru terus keluar.

"Ah~ Kwon Soonyoung apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, huh?"

Jihoon menyerah. Ia membiarkan air matanya jatuh dan tertawa. "Kalau kau di sini, pasti kau akan tertawa. Lalu kau akan mengejekku, mengatakan kalau mukaku terlihat sangat jelek ketika menangis." Jihoon menatap nisan di depannya. Cintanya yang besar terlihat jelas dalam tatapan itu. Ia selalu mencintai _pemuda itu_. "Kalau kau di sini, kau akan menghiburku, mengatakan semuanya akan baik baik saja." Ia tidak bergeming. Ada rasa sakit yang tersembunyi dalam hatinya. Rasa sakit karena ditinggalkan oleh sang kekasih untuk selamanya."Kalau kau di sini, kau akan memelukku, membiarkanku menangis dalam pelukanmu." Tatapannya masih tidak teralihkan. Lurus. Ada rasa rindu yang mendalam. Ia benar-benar merindukan Soonyoung.

"Dua tahun berlalu, Soonyoung; dan aku masih selalu menangis tiap datang kemari." Isak tangis lolos dari mulutnya.

"Maaf karena tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk tidak menangis." Isakannya semakin keras. "Datang kemari selalu membuatku mengingat malam itu, meskipun _— Ugh._ " Jihoon menutup matanya dengan tangan kanannya. Meskipun ia tahu hal itu tidak berguna, air matanya akan terus turun. " _—_ orang-orang selalu bilang kejadian itu bukan salahku."

"Tapi _—ugh_ _—_ kenapa?"

Diam. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Hanya isakan tangis yang terdengar.

"Kenapa semuanya harus berakhir seperti ini.."

Kenapa dan kenapa. Pertanyaan itu terus keluar dari mulut Jihoon bagaikan kaset rusak. Pertanyaan yang selalu ia tanyakan itu lagi-lagi terulang. Ia tidak pernah lelah menanyakannya. Karena Jihoon tidak bisa menerima semua ini. Ia tidak bisa menjalani kenyataan yang seperti ini. Ia ingin _pemuda itu_ hidup. Karena ia mencintai _nya._ Selalu.

.

.

.

.

 _Dan jika kau melihat karangan bunga itu lebih dekat_

 _._

 _._

 _maka kau akan melihat setangkai bunga mawar putih di antara bunga-bunga lain._

 _._

 _._

 _Setangkai bunga mawar menyatakan cintaku hanya untukmu._

 _._

 _._

 _Bunga mawar putih melambangkan cintaku yang abadi._

 _._

 _._

 _Cintaku hanya untukmu dan itu abadi._

 _._

 _._

 _"Selamat ulang tahun, Kwon Soonyoung. Aku membencimu."_

 _._

 _._

Halo, makasih udah baca _fanfic_ ini.

[1] Maafkan saya karena belum melanjutkan _fanfic_ yang lain dan malah membuat _fanfic_ baru. Lagi nge _stuck_ di fanfic yang lain.

[2] _Fanfic ini_ untuk ulang tahun Soonyoung pas 15 Juni kemarin. Udah telat, gaje pula. Maafkan.

[3] Ini _coret_ sebenarnya _coret_ sekuel _coret_ These Memories /nah loh. Bukan kok bukan. Ya kali gitu.

Respon, kritik, dan saran Anda sangat berarti untuk saya. _Review Juseyooo~_


End file.
